La entrada al escenario
by Muselina
Summary: Charles Bingley está muy nervioso. Su mujer está dando a luz y él no puede entrar a la habitación. ¿Cómo será la entrada al escenario de su primogénito? Regalo para Deirdre O'Brian.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Esta pequeña historia es un regalo para **Deirdre O'Brian**. Espero que te guste, guapa.  
_

**La entrada al escenario**

Durante seis terribles horas, el pobre de Charles Bingley había estado continuamente al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su adorada mujer estaba encerrada en su habitación junto con un doctor, una comadrona, su madre y su hermana Elizabeth, dando a luz al que sería su primer hijo. ¿Cómo no estar nervioso? Cada vez que escuchaba uno de los gritos de dolor de su mujer, sentía el impulso de entrar ahí y ver en qué podía ayudarla.

—Tranquilo, Charles —le repitió una vez más su mejor amigo—. Jane está en buenas manos, te lo prometo.

Charles se limitaba a asentir, para luego pararse y caminar alrededor de la habitación, provocando que su amigo se quejara de que estaba a punto de marearlo. Finalmente, el joven futuro padre se sentaba; para empezar nuevamente con la misma tontería unos segundos después.

Darcy suspiró. Era el cuento de nunca acabar.

Después de tan larga y angustiosa espera, Elizabeth salió de la habitación con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. En cosa de un segundo, Bingley estuvo junto a ella, desesperado por noticias. Los gritos de Jane lo tenían preocupadísimo. Confiaba muchísimo en el doctor Rogers (al que había traído de Londres especialmente), pero durante algunos angustiosos momentos, la idea de perder a su esposa no lo había dejado en paz.

No podía perderla, no a Jane. Ella era su otra mitad, su compañera. Desde que la había visto en ese baile, Charles se había dicho que Jane Bennet era la creatura más asombrosa de la tierra. No podía perderla tan pronto.

—Charles, eres el orgulloso padre de un chiquillo encantador. ¡Felicidades! —fue lo primero que dijo la señora Darcy al ver al ansioso joven—. En unos momentos podrías entrar y verlos. Todo salió perfectamente bien. El doctor Rogers incluso dijo que nunca había tenido un parto con menos complicaciones.

El joven señor Bingley se quedó helado por unos momentos, sin saber qué decir. ¡Era padre! ¡Y había sido un niño! Sintió cómo el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo. Seguro que sería el niño más guapo del mundo.

—Felicitaciones, Bingley —dijo Darcy estirando una mano hacia él. Charles la aceptó con una sonrisa bobalicona. Se sentía tan feliz como el día en que Jane le había dicho que sí se casaría con él o como el día de su boda. Estaba convencido de que ese día se quedaría grabado en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

—Charles, querido. Ya puedes entrar —la señora Bennet se asomó por la puerta de la habitación —. Jane quiere verte. Y hay un pequeño que se muere de ganas por saludarte.

No hubo que decirlo dos veces. Apenas escuchó esas palabras, Charles corrió hacia el interior de la habitación. El doctor y la comadrona estaban guardando los instrumentos que habían usado. Pero el joven no les prestó mucha atención; lo que a él le importaba eran las dos personas que estaban en la cama de la pieza. Las dos personas más importantes del mundo entero. Su familia.

Jane levantó la vista del pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos y le sonrió a su marido. Esa sonrisa que Charles nunca se cansaría de ver. Porque cuando Jane sonreía, era como si estuvieran de nuevo en ese salón de baile. Estaba seguro de que así sería incluso cuando ambos envejecieran.

—Mira, mi amor; acá hay alguien que quiere conocerte —musitó en dirección al niño—. Es tu papá. Dile hola —añadió con una sonrisa brillante.

Bingley miró a su esposa. Ciertamente algo parecía haber cambiado en ella. Su pelo rubio estaba desordenado y las mejillas aún estaban coloradas por el esfuerzo del parto. Parecía cansada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de estar ahí. Se veía más hermosa que nunca a los ojos de su marido.

—Hola, pequeño —el orgulloso padre saludó al bebé con una sonrisita bobalicona—. Soy tu papá y tú eres el niño más lindo del mundo. Hasta te pareces a tu madre, que es la señora guapa de acá.

—Tiene tus ojos —comentó Jane—, y apostaría que cuando crezca tendrá tu pelo.

—Será guapísimo, por supuesto —la señora Bennet se había acercado a la nueva familia—. Con dos padres como ustedes, sería imposible que no fuera buenmozo.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —ofreció Jane con una sonrisa.

Charles la miró de vuelta, nervioso. ¿Y si botaba al bebé? Eso sería horrible. Nunca había tenido un bebé en brazos y no quería echarlo a perder con el primero. Además, era muy torpe. Seguro que apenas lo tomara en brazos, se tropezaría con algo. Sin embargo, Jane seguía ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Puedo? ¿No se pondrá a llorar?

—Claro que puedes. Y no creo que llore, eres su padre y lo sabe.

Con mucho cuidado y con la ayuda de su madre, Jane depositó al bebé en los brazos de su marido, que sonreía embobado con el niño en brazos. Sólo con ver esa carita regordeta y los ojos inquisitivos del bebé, el señor Bingley estuvo convencido de que era el niño más lindo que había visto en su vida.

—¿No es precioso? —comentó Lizzie acercándose a ellos—. Mis hijos nunca serán tan adorables, de eso estoy segura.

—Eso dices ahora, querida —su madre la miró con una sonrisa burlona—; ya verás cuando tengas a un pequeño Darcy en brazos. Por cierto, ¿crees que eso será pronto?

Nadie alcanzó a notar la mirada cómplice que se dirigieron los señores Darcy, pero Lizzie dijo rápidamente que aún no tenían planes para tener hijos.

—Además, ahora me toca hacer el papel de tía cariñosa —terminó la jovencita, provocando una mueca por parte de su madre. Ahora que ya tenía hijas casadas, la señora Bennet quería nietos que malcriar—. Y este pequeño va a ser malcriado horriblemente.

—¿Cómo no va a ser un mimado si tiene a seis tías para cumplir todos sus caprichos? El pobre tendrá todo lo que quiera y un poco más —se burló su marido—. Por cierto, Charles, ¿cómo lo van a llamar?

Los Bingley intercambiaron una mirada traviesa. Ellos ya habían decidido cómo llamarían al bebé si era un varón. De hecho, ni siquiera habían tenido problemas a la hora de ponerse de acuerdo. Los dos habían optado por el mismo nombre para su primogénito.

—Pues… habíamos pensado llamarlo Fitzwilliam, Darcy —el joven padre alzó la vista hacia su mejor amigo—. Sí, hiciste una estupidez en el pasado, pero también fuiste tú el que logró juntarnos. Además, queremos que seas el padrino.

—Estaré honrado de ser su padrino —murmuró Darcy. Charles, que lo conocía bien, pudo notar que su amigo estaba emocionado. Pero ese hombre había sido como su hermano por muchos años; él quería homenajearlo con el nombre de ese primer niño. Y Jane había opinado lo mismo. En cierta forma, se lo debían (aunque también había metido las patas de una manera terrible).

—¿De verdad le quieren poner Fitzwilliam? —Lizzie había abierto los ojos de par en par al escuchar a su cuñado—. Pobre niño—añadió con un guiño travieso en dirección a su marido—. ¿Por qué no lo alteran un poco? Pueden llamarlo William, no es muy distinto. Y seguro que es mucho más bonito

—William —Jane saboreó el nombre con una sonrisa—. William Charles Bingley. Me gusta como suena. ¿Qué dices, Charles?

—Suena bien, la verdad. ¿Qué te parece a ti? —Charles miró al bebé y le sonrió. El niño levantó un puñito, lo que hizo que su orgulloso padre sonriera aún más ampliamente—. Creo que le gusta. Bienvenido al mundo, William.

Así, William Charles Bingley, futuro abogado y miembro de la cámara de los lores, hizo su entrada al escenario.

* * *

_**Nota: **__El título del fic viene de una frase de Shakespeare en la que habla del mundo como un escenario. Cuando nacemos, entramos al escenario de la vida y representamos nuestro papel hasta la muerte._

_All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players:  
They have their exits and their entrances;  
And one man in his time plays many parts(...)_

_ **William Shakespeare**, "As You Like It"_

* * *

_Hace un tiempo que tengo dando vueltas por la cabeza un fic sobre los hijos de los Bingley. Quizás después de esto me anime a escribir más sobre ellos. ¿Quién sabe?  
_

_Gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Felices fiestas a todos!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
